Lazy Day
by QuaintDeath
Summary: As the first semester at Beacon is nearing an end, midterms are approaching. Team RWBY had, of course, planned a group study session, but half of the team seems to be missing. A short semi-Freezerburn oneshot. Any and all critiques are appreciated.


The weekends for team RWBY tended to be uneventful. Weiss always made sure the less responsible members, i.e. Ruby, got their homework finished the moment it was assigned and with classes devoted specifically to combat training they made plenty of progress both the mentally and physically towards flourishing as huntresses. It was good for them to have a couple days a week to let their brains and muscles relax, the weekends just so happening to be the perfect time for them all to rest.

However, the end of the semester was approaching and, with it, mid-terms were scheduled to be taken this week. The entire team had planned last minute cramming over the course of that week's Sunday, one day before the first of the tests.

Upon waking, Weiss did her best to ignore the day's pull, pulling her covers up over her head as she waited for Ruby to blast her whistle and urge them all from their beds to their working stations. It didn't come in the next few minutes, however, and instead of drifting back off to sleep she shifted in her bed to face the rest of the room, removed the blankets from her face, and looked around, wondering if anything was wrong.

The world was still dark, the drapes yet to be pulled from their place at the window to let the sun through, meaning she couldn't tell if it was night or day. Either it was still night and she had just awoken early, or Ruby had decided to sleep in and let them have some rest. A nice gesture if the later were true, perhaps, but they had testing tomorrow! Surely Ruby knew how crucial last minute studying could be.

She wanted to get up to check but... her bed was just so warm...

Compromising with her body's desired torpidity, she opted to stay in bed as she just glanced at the bunks on the opposite side of the room in an attempt to confirm she should still be asleep. Yang was sleeping as she usually did, with her limbs spread out wide across the bed, loud snores emanating from her direction and, though it was too dark and she was at the wrong angle to see, she assumed there to be a puddle of drool formed on her pillow over the course of the night. This was to be expected, often the entire team needing to band together to rouse Yang from her slumber on a school day.

She directed her gaze towards Blake's bed and, incredibly disappointed, she found it to be empty. Blake had an internal timer that Weiss was pretty certain was tied to her animalistic traits, so she tended to get up right before the rest of the team, no matter the day of the week or what they had planned, without the need for an alarm. The bed was neatly made, something Blake only did after she'd taken her morning shower. She'd been awake far longer than Weiss would have expected.

She groaned and slowly sat up in bed, her hands set straight at her sides and behind her to prop herself up. "Ruby?" Her voice was hoarse, dry as it usually was after a night of sleep. "Are you still asleep?"

Her head was cocked to the side, listening for anything that might confirm her lead was awake or asleep, but her words easily could have been missed as Yang's snoring continued to drone throughout the room, easily the loudest noise Weiss had ever heard anyone make in their sleep.

Getting no response, she tried again, a little louder in an attempt to beat out the only other noise in the otherwise silent dorm. "Ruby?"

After hearing nothing once more, she sighed and pulled the covers from herself, shivering slightly as the previous night's air cut through her thin nightgown. She swiveled in her bed and place her feet on the carpet, one again taken back at just how cold it was. Did the heater break? Surely the most prestigious school in the country would have better equipment than that which would stop working without warning.

After a moment of thought, she grabbed the blanket again and wrapped it around her shoulders. After she got up and turned to face her partner's bunk, it trailed along behind her, more of it on the ground than not due to her... verticality impairment.

She couldn't really see up and into Ruby's bed, the ropes setting it at an odd angle and the hanging sheets further obscuring its contents, of which she assumed to be her partner. She was about to grab one side of it in an attempt to stretch herself so she could check on her partner, but the thought of the entire bed swaying quickly had her change her mind.

Leaning as far onto her toes as she dared, she stretched the rest of her body as far as she could. "Ruby? Are you there?" Once again, no response and nothing to suggest she was still in bed. Perhaps she wasn't here either? Blake wasn't, so maybe they went off somewhere together. A glance towards their shared bathroom, the door ajar and the room unlit and silent, confirmed nobody was seemingly around.

A particularly jarring series of snorts reminded her that, in fact, Weiss was not as alone as she felt she was. She turned once again to face the other set of bunks while Yang reverted back to her regular snoring, the sound fading into the background as it tended to after sleeping in the same room for almost a full semester now.

They had a wall clock in the dorm, of course, but it was still too dark to read, and she really didn't want to blind herself by opening the curtains first thing. She was still in the dark when it came to the time, literally. Her scroll would pose a similar problem, but she could probably wait a bit until she was awake enough to not immediately become blinded and try then.

Weiss sighed and began walking over to Yang's bed, wrapping her blanket further around herself. "Yang," she said as she approached the other's bunk, "wake up. We're supposed to study today."

She received no response as her teammate continued to snore and she sighed. Of course, Yang wouldn't respond, she wasn't too sure what she was expecting. She would try to yell in her ear like Blake sometimes did in the mornings but... her bed was just so _high_.

Looking down at her feet, Weiss pouted at her lack of heels. She could go put them on, she supposed, but the idea of doing so just to reach her teammate's height seemed almost demeaning. At least Yang's bed was more stable than Ruby's.

Grabbing the side of the bed and planting her feet on the frame of Blake's, Weiss pulled herself as high as she could go, standing on the tips of her toes in an incredibly uncomfortable fashion. "Yang, wake up!" She was about as close to Yang now as she was going to get without climbing up onto the bed itself, so surely she wouldn't be ignored.

This was confirmed as the deep snoring was replaced with a sudden snort, followed by an annoyed groan as the girl turned onto her stomach, limbs still spread but her head now facing away from Weiss.

Weiss' pout only grew more intense. This was never really her job to wake up Yang, often her sister or partner putting the work in. Sure, she'd watch sometimes out of amusement, but she certainly wasn't experienced in any way but adding to the chorus of noise sounding in place of an alarm.

Stretching herself just a little more, Weiss was able to reach over the side of the bed to grab at the closest limb: one of Yang's arms. She gave a small tug at the hand and said, "Yang, we're supposed to study today, remember? We need to find the others and get ready for testing!"

A moment passed and Yang lifted her head, looking at Weiss in confusion.

* * *

It was the weekend. That meant Yang woke up no earlier than noon, often sleeping later into the day. until one or two. They'd been at Beacon together for a full semester now, so surely her teammates knew this by now. If this is the case, why in the world was she being bothered?

Something had her hand, tugging at it gently to pull her from her slumber, accompanied by words her groggy mind was unable to make out, save for the name "Yang." Somebody wanted her attention, probably about something important if they were waking her up.

She turned to her side, opening her eyes to stare in confusion at whoever it was that insisted on bugging her. It was still dark, so probably not late enough to wake up, but Yang was still able to make out a pair of bright blue eyes through the darkness, marking the owner as Weiss Schnee.

She was about to say something, to ask why was going on, but before she could Weiss said, "Please?" Her voice was hoarse. She hadn't been crying, had she? Yang saw no tears, but then again it was too dark to tell. And what was she asking to make the Ice Queen of all people say please?

Well, it was the middle of the night and Weiss had probably been crying. Nightmares? Yang knew Weiss had a big sister herself, so maybe she was used to going to her when she didn't sleep well, and she wanted Yang as a substitute?

Yang was pretty confused, but Weiss continued to tug at her hand insistently. She considered telling the girl off for a moment, though this thought was quickly discarded as her eyes further adjusted to the darkness.

Her face just barely above the bed's level, Weiss was obviously stretching herself as far as she could go in an attempt to be visible. Looking further down, over the side of the bed, Yang could see that she had her blanket wrapped around her, almost like a cloak. This combined with the pout etched onto her face reminded Yang of when Ruby had been just a small child, not many years ago, and had been in need of her big sister. A long moment passed, Weiss seeming to regard Yang with hopeful eyes as she waited for a response.

With a sigh, she shifted into an upright position and leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing Weiss and lifting her up and onto the bunk. She was saying something, something pretty loudly actually, but Yang's still-groggy mind wasn't able to process it. Weiss' blanket had slipped from around her shoulders when she was pulled up and it dropped to the floor.

Yang set her friend on the edge of the bed, pausing momentarily to yawn into her hand, and shifted her covers off herself to pull Weiss close. She then lied back down, bringing her friend with her, and covered the two of them once again, wrapping her arms tightly around Weiss' waist as she began to spoon her.

Weiss was talking again, louder this time and stuttering, more words she couldn't understand. Yang closed her eyes and brought her mouth to Weiss' ear as she whispered, "It's okay, big sister is here. Go back to bed."

The warmth from both Weiss and Yang, being insulated by the blankets, quickly put Yang back under the influence of sleep as the world turned dark around her.

* * *

Weiss had never been more furious.

She was being held captive by her own teammate! A prisoner who's bonds were flesh instead of metal! Woe is she, who's uncomfortability was comfortability itself!

Okay, she might be exaggerating the situation slightly, but to be fair she was in a state that could be described to be as silly as it is idiotic. Yang's grip was unforgiving and offered no leverage for Weiss to try and pry herself away, and she couldn't get enough space to pull her arm back, making an attempt to elbow Yang's gut pitifully weak. She'd tried to shift in her grip at some point by rolling away, but that had only resulted in her almost suffocating in the girl's breasts. She had been gasping for breath when she had finally been able to revert to her previous position, so she was in no hurry to try that again.

And of course, yelling wasn't working. Usually, in the mornings Weiss would have a drink of water from the bathroom to relieve the dryness that tended to accumulate throughout the night, however, the thought had slipped her mind in her earlier endeavours to find or wake her teammates. Now being too loud for too long was painful, and she'd rather conserve her voice if at all possible. She honestly just wished she knew when her teammates were coming back, how long she'd have to wait to be rescued.

The worst part was that, as much of a fight as she had put up, she couldn't bring herself to mind all that much. She hadn't ever really been one for physical contact, but having such strong arms wrapped around her and holding her close like this... Well, she honestly did feel safe, at the very least.

Not that she'd ever admit that, of course! She had a reputation to uphold and she wouldn't lose her title of "Ice Queen," as much as she hated it, just because she happened to enjoy the sound of a beating heart so near, or the way the heat insulated beneath the blankets and warmed her up in the cold room. She wouldn't admit she loved the feeling of being held by her teammate, somebody she could wholeheartedly trust, or the way the golden locks would fall over her own face and tickle her nose.

In fact, if asked, she would say she'd prefer the cold of the room or the hardness of the floor. She would say she'd rather sleep with an Ursa than with Yang, not that there was much of a difference. She'd say that she'd only known Yang a few months, and trusted her nowhere near enough to allow them to "cuddle."

She would deny any and all accusations that would surely be thrown at her later in the day, but for now, a large smile made its way across her face as she finally let her muscles relax and her eyes close. She was warm, safe, and drowsy, and as sleep overtook her she made a mental note to convince Yang to let them do this again.


End file.
